fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
LocherSteller (SuperNatural)
Summary The LocherSteller is a creature first seen as a thought-to-be Hoax Footage, until it’s actual discovery by marine biologists in the Bermuda Triangle, it is one of the causes of the lack of shipwrecks in the Bermuda, rather summoning a wormhole that sends them into an alternate dimension known as the ”Bermuda Realm” SCF Files According to the Files, The LocherSteller was discovered by 5 marine biologists and the ship’s crew, after trying to find any evidence of the shipwrecks, after a few hours of not finding anything 3 of the biologists on the ship saw a glowing creature in the sky that does not seem to have any wings or any flight devices for that matter created a wormhole that sucked 2 of the 3 support boats nearby, luckily 1 of 3 biologists on board took a video, when the 2 biologists entered into the boat again they only saw a light. And 1 of them showed a video, after sending it to the government another case of a Bermuda Triangle mystery was closed and the video was locked away from other authorities and public, the German biologist The took the video named it “The LocherSteller”. Described Appearance According to the 3 biologists and uncounted crewmen that witnessed it, described to be an almost 4 meter tall, Premused to be “Bipedal” Masculine Figure, that glows as if an iPad screen is being reflected by a mirror (A.K.A. Glowing in multiple colors, according to them the light is bright enough to enlighten an area at the size of 42 meters. No eyes or mouth are currently seen, so rather speaks telepathically aloud to the nearby people it is talking to. Personal/Documented Stats Alignment: True Neutral Name: The Rift God (His Personal Name), LocherSteller, The Realm Warper Gender: Unknown, (Refers to itself as Male as well as others) Age: During First Contact Said to be made since the “Birth Of The Milky Way” Likely Nearly a Billion Years Old. Classification: An ancient Portal-Making Being, The God Of Realms Hobbies: Unknown (During First contact he was asked about it, he stayed silent) Status: Active Threat Level: High (Does not appear So Often, Rather warps between worlds from time to time) Combat Statistics Tier: 6-C Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Virtually and physically Superior to that of any being on earth or the Milky Way galaxy for that matter), Immortality (Type 1) , Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Large Size Type 0, Night Vision, Infrared Vision, Energy Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Flight Type 2, Telekinesis Type 1 (Can Cause Objects he chooses to manipulate, to levitate, throw or break down, Intangibility (Manually make himself completely invulnerable by causing objects thrown, or trying to hit him phase through his physical body), Invisibility (Can becomes virtually invisible to the naked eye), Earth Manipulation (Can Cause distortions in Wood, Dirt, Rocks and sometimes even metal manually), Portal Creation (It can summon portals, Wormholes, or black holes, that can either kill or send those who get sucked into them to a dimension called the Bermuda Realm) Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Single handedly), Potentially Island Level (The max size of the matter collapse wormholes he can create) Speed: Peak Human (Max Running Travel Speed), Subsonic to Supersonic+ Flight Speed (Can catch up or pass a Common Military Fighter Jet), SuperHuman Reaction, Combat and Reaction Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class (a single punch can destroy or collapse a small building) Durability: Country Level (Bomb Documented prove ineffective against him, even with blasts of explosions he is highly invulnerable, though he can still feel pain and said on first contact “Pain is something I cannot bare, Something that makes me feel weak, I want to dodge it” Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustable (Does not need Rest, Sleep or breaks, never gets tired at all) Range: Extended Melee Range, Tens Of Meters with Portals and Wormholes Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius(By First Contact he revealed he knows more things than anyone on earth, but cannot say) Standard Equipment: None Notable Weakness: Unknown Notable Attack’s/Techniques * Dodge Portal He can summon 2 portals that send an attack or person from the 1st portal through the other portal used for example on either s side, or front and back. * WormHole A Portal That can scale from small to gigantic, Used for swallowing ships or planes and sending them into the Bermuda Realm, or sending debris or other dangerous objects from the wormhole and Telekineses them towards his opponents. * White Hole Inspired by Black Hole Theories, His ability is by summoning a wormhole that don’t pull in objects rather summon a force stronger than the wind of a storm, that Send his opponent’s flying off into the distance. * The Black Hole A special occasionally used portal which is technically a wormhole to Bermuda realm but likely kills the opponent by pulling them into it while ripping off molecules and matter until there’s nothing left. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Trivia * LocherSteller is Translated from German as “Hole Maker”, As it does make portals or wormholes. “Loch” for Hole, and “Hersteller” for Maker. * The portals he uses in “Dodge portal” Look similar to the portals shot by the portal gun from Portal 2 Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Immortal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Water Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Gods Category:SuperNatural